


Rio

by misslonelyhearts



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F, Mass Effect Multiplayer, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 05:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslonelyhearts/pseuds/misslonelyhearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a brief moment between OCs Lolly and Gigi from my ME3 Multiplayer squad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rio

Rio.   _Bugger_.  
  
It’s shit as far as homecomings go, and Gigi’s never thought of this flaming jungle as anything but a pretty pain in the ass.  Lolly, though.  It was a borrowed home, hers to miss, and if they’re both super lucky they’ll live to row about coming back here as old ladies. If.  
  
Gigi rolls out of her nova, helmet shuddering at her temple, and she bolts for the glow of a pylon behind Lolly’s cover. Just where she left her.  
  
“Clips?” Lolly doesn’t flinch from her scope, only nudges the pack toward Gigi’s hip.  
  
“Yah, cheers,” says Gigi, settling, sweating as the pylon hums and her shields flicker. She rams the fresh clips home and finds Lolly staring. Well, near as she can tell.  
  
“Gigi, your helmet,” she says. “It’s cracked.”  
  
 _“On our way.”_ NC comes over the comm., his voice the only clear thing in hours.  
  
Cannibals snarl beyond the terminals down the catwalk, and Lolly sights them, fires the slobber right off their tongues.   
  
“ _You’re_  cracked, it’s not,” Gigi says with a snort, but she yanks the catches off and pulls.  While the mutant humps fall somewhere among the shipping crates, Lolly chucking lightning in a cannister like it was carnaval, Gigi cradles her helmet.  “Shit, it’s cracked.”  
  
Lolly sits back on her heels.  She’s too tall, Gigi thinks, for any cover that’d do for others.  
  
“Evac’s almost here. Have mine.” Her seals hiss as Lolly eases her helmet off. She doesn’t smile and Gigi wishes she would. It’s easy to make her.  
  
“That piss-ugly thing? Thank you, no,” says Gigi, shoving it away.  They laugh like there’s time for this, for how badly she’d like to suck a bruise right onto Lolly’s lip. Let her be towering tall over Gigi’s grinning, with feathers and dancing and free drinks for the conquering heroes.   
  
NC’s more’n six minutes out, and Gigi feels those ticking seconds right to the roots of her hair.  She pushes it back, curls flopping forward again.  Lolly runs a long finger across the fissure in her helmet.  
  
“Wouldn’t damage so bad if you didn’t pull back in the charge.” Her voice doesn’t crack.  
  
“More fun that way, love,” replies Gigi, leaning in past the pylon so they’re both lit up. Gold under a red sky at night. “Like a rubber band.”  
  
“Gorgeous rubber band,” says Lolly, kissing her whole and spackling the cracks, tongue finding the grit in Gigi’s teeth. She murmurs straight from the depth of her dark eyes, cheeks warm. “Yellow and pink…and dead.”  
  
Like that, she’s demolished. Sure, there are shields but she doesn’t hoard them. They’re lots prettier when they detonate.  
  
“Get off, I’m fine!” Gigi pinches her chin between gloved fingers.  “Got grenades?”  
  
“Loads,” says Lolly, patting the pylon like a terrier mutt. But the screams are building among the crates, blue sparkles warping faster than any parade, and Gigi stands.  
  
“Right,” Gigi says with a nod, and doesn’t give the crack another look, another chance to be bigger than it is for either of them, sliding her helmet back on. In the end, it’s her voice breaking as she looks at Lolly’s legs curled under her. “Oi, don’t be a hero, Lolly.”  
  
“Leave that to you,” she says from the ground, eyes cutting to the LZ and back up to Gigi, amber-blown in the pylon’s light  “I wouldn’t know how, anyway.”


End file.
